Caps' Story
by xCrazyx
Summary: Caps' Father abuses her. Her older sister protects her usually but what happens when she leaves? Read and Review please! This is my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

10 year old Caps sat down on the curb frustrated. She couldn't go home. Not today anyway.

If only her arm had never broken on that stupid machine.

If only her Ma hadn't died.

If only her Pa hadn't become an alcoholic.

If only there weren't so many if onlys.

A well dressed gentleman in a top hat walked by her. "Excuse me sir" Caps said hopefully. "Can you spare a penny for my dinner?" The man didn't even stop to say no, he just walked on briskly as if he had something important to do. Caps sighed, "I'm gona be in for it tonight if I don't get some money soon." she thought to herself. "It's already almost 8:30 and I only have 10 cents." Ten cents wasn't going to satisfy her Pa. No way.

Caps looked down at the big, ugly bruise on her good arm. "Can't let that be happening again can we?" said a voice just above her head. Caps looked up to see an elderly woman with big, sad, blue eyes. "Oh hello Mrs. Jenkins." Caps said. "How are you this evening?" "Good thank you." Mrs. Jenkins said. "I wish I could say the same for you though. Let me have a look at that."

"No." Caps said" It doesn't hurt." She lied. Mrs. Jenkins looked at her worriedly. "Ok" she said. "But I have a mind to talk to that daddy of yours." "Don't do that Mrs. Jenkins! I'm fine really! I can take it, I'm tough." Caps said bravely. "Can you really?" asked the old woman seriously, and then without waiting for an answer she turned to leave "Well I'd better be getting home now. Goodnight Samantha." Caps hated it when people called her by her real name. "Wait, Mrs. Jenkins, can you spare a few pennies?" She asked" I really need some money." "Sorry" Mrs. Jenkins said. "I can't... I really would if I could but I don't have any to give." Caps nodded understandingly. "It's ok. Goodnight Mrs. Jenkins." Caps said and watched her walk away.

A young woman walked past her. "Excuse me Mam." Said Caps holding out her hand. "Can you spare a penny for my supper? " The woman looked at her sympathetically and dropped two pennies in her hand. "You best be getting home," said the woman. "It's much too late for little girls like you to be out begging in a city like this." "Thank you Mam." Caps said as the woman walked away. "I'll be going home shortly."

"Excuse me m…" Caps started to say, but she was interrupted by her sister Bethany. "Sam we better be getting home." She said. "Pa's been drinking again." Caps sighed and started to walk with her sister solemnly. "How much money did you get?" asked Bethany worriedly. "We don't want Pa getting angry again tonight." Caps looked down still not saying a word. "Caps what's wrong?" Bethany asked. "You can tell me."

"I only made 12 cents." said Caps sadly. "Twelve cents!" cried her sister. "Oh Sam. What have you been doing all day?" "I tried my best! Really I did, but people just aren't very generous Beth!" Caps cried back at her sister. "I believe you Sam," said Beth comfortingly. "Let's just get home. "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"12 CENTS!" yelled Pa at Caps. "What am I supposed to do with 12 lousy cents!" "I'm sorry Pa," Caps said looking at an invisible spot on the floor of their one room tenement. "I tried my best. Honestly Pa." "Well your best isn't good enough!" He screamed at Caps grabbing her by her shirt collar. Pa raised his arm and… _Whack. _The blow to her shoulder made Caps cry out in pain. "Tomorrow I want at least a dollar out of you!" He yelled at her raising his arm to strike again. Helpless Caps braced herself for another blow by his mighty hand.

"Stop!" yelled a voice behind Caps. "I won't let you do this to Samantha!" Both Pa and Caps turned to see who had so bravely defended her. "Leave her alone Pa." Bethany commanded him. Pa just looked at Beth to bewildered to speak. Instead he dropped Caps to the floor and stalked out of the tenement dazed by what had just taken place.

Neither of the girls spoke until they could no longer hear the pounding of Pa's boots trudging down the stairs and out the door. "Thank you Beth!" cried Caps, tears flowing freely down her face. "I can't tell you how much that meant to me."

"I just couldn't sit back and watch you get hit like that," said Bethany tears also on her face. "A girl's got to watch out for her little sister you know."

Caps smiled up at Beth then she winced in pain and groaned. "Oh Sam are you ok?" asked Beth worriedly. "Come here and let me have a look at your shoulder." "I'm fine," said Caps, earnestly trying to look fine. "No your not," said Bethany. "Now come over here and let me take a look." "I really am ok," said Caps but she went to her sister and willingly let her peel the shirt away from her shoulder, all the while wincing in pain. "Oh!" Beth gasped when she saw the welt forming on her sister's shoulder. "It's not really that bad is it Beth?" Caps asked fearing the answer. "Sorry Caps but it's pretty bad," said Beth apologetically. "Well it probably looks worse than it really is." Caps stated, even though she knew her sister was telling the truth.

"Oh Samantha why do you always have to act so brave!" asked Beth frustrated. "You don't have to be tough you know. It's ok to hurt. It doesn't make you any less brave to admit that you're in pain." "Ok, maybe it does hurt a little," admitted Caps. "But that doesn't mean it hurts a lot." She added quickly.


End file.
